Splashomon
Splashomon is the tenth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu confront Gonard at the Splashomon Temple. Gonard attacks them with his megawhips. Mikey deflects the megawhips into the columns of the temple, weakening them. He then accidentally launches his shield into one of the columns, bringing the temple crashing down on top of Gonard. Guano ends the scene. Mikey watches the scene on a television in Ozu's apartment. Ozu has assembled the cast there in order to show them his new jade tigerfish. He mentions its rumored deliciousness and eerily says that he will "take care" of it. Ozu receives a phone call and leaves the room to answer it, leaving the cast behind with the fish. While in his office, Ozu hears glass shattering and Guano screaming, sending him rushing back to his living room. There he discovers that the tigerfish has been stolen. Ozu angrily calls the cast into his office to find out who stole the fish. Ozu questions Guano, who denies stealing the fish. Guano recounts the events of that evening. He had gone into the kitchen to prepare lobster at Ozu's request. Guano was struggling to subdue the lobsters when Mitsuki arrived. Guano then fell out of the window with one of the lobsters. He landed on LilyMu Towers' entrance canopy, which propelled him back up onto the roof, where Lily was. He heard the shattering of glass and ran to investigate, but could not see anything due to the lights being off. Guano screamed before hearing loud footsteps and a door slamming. When pressured about the fish by Ozu, Guano also recounts how he had seen Gonard with a fish tail in his mouth, suggesting that he had eaten the tigerfish. Gonard denies eating the fish and offers to recount events from his perspective. He tells how he had seen Ozu send Guano into the kitchen to prepare the lobster. He also saw Mikey with his head in the tigerfish's tank. Suddenly, a lobster flew into the room, which Gonard confronted. Mitsuki approached him and encouraged him to fight the lobster. Gonard placed the lobster into his mouth, but was pinched and ran around the room in pain. Under pressure from Ozu, Gonard claims that it was Lily who stole the fish. He tells how she had knocked over the fish tank just before the lights went out. Lily denies stealing the fish, but admits that she had broken the tank. Lily recounts events from her perspective. Lily had gone out onto the roof and was hit by a lobster. Guano then bounced up onto the roof. Lily returned inside, where she saw Gonard fighting the lobster and Mikey with his head in the fish tank. Lily pulled Mikey's head from the tank. Mikey was then hit by a lobster, which pinched him and sent him running about in pain. While avoiding Mikey, Lily accidentally knocked the tank over. The lights went out and she heard Guano scream. When the lights returned, she saw that the fish was gone and that Mikey was running to the bathroom with something wet in his hands. She heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then Mikey returned. She then accuses Mikey of stealing the fish and flushing it down the toilet. Mikey admits to stealing the fish and begins recounting the events from his perspective. He had been attempting to guard the fish when a lobster flew into the room. He confronted the lobster in the fish tank. He was then pulled out by Lily. Mikey was attacked by a lobster before the lights went out. He heard the fish tank break and Guano scream. He ran to the bathroom and returned as the lights came back on. He saw that the tigerfish was gone. The others ask Mikey about the fish, but he denies knowledge of its whereabouts. Ozu angrily fires Mikey. Just then, Mitsuki speaks up and tells them that she had stolen the fish in order to prevent Ozu from eating it. She then recounts events from her perspective. She had called Ozu on the phone in order to get him to leave the room. She then went into the kitchen to distract Guano, but found him fighting the lobsters. She went back to the living room after he fell out the window. She then told Gonard to fight one of the lobsters that had flown into the room. Lily had pulled Mikey from the tank. Mikey was hit by the lobster and ran around, causing Lily to bump into the tank. Mitsuki turned off the lights and snatched the fish from the tank before it broke. She then hid the fish in her pocket. Mitsuki produces the unharmed tigerfish in a glass of water. She apologizes for stealing it, but says that she had only done so to protect it. Ozu insists that he had not planned on harming the fish, but was actually planning to put it in an aquarium. The cast apologize to each other for their accusations. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey destroying Gonard's megawhips with his laser blaster. Plot Clarification The events of this episode are conveyed through the conflicting accounts of the characters. However, using events found in multiple characters' narratives, it is possible to assemble a complete sequence of events, with only minor continuity errors. * The cast arrive at Ozu's apartment, where he unveils the jade tigerfish. * Guano serves hot ramen and accidentally hits Yoshi with one. * Ozu sends Guano into the kitchen to prepare lobster. * Mitsuki calls Ozu on the phone to draw him out of the room and distract him. * Lily walks out onto the roof. * Guano wrestles with the lobsters. * Mitsuki enters the kitchen to distract Guano, but he slips and falls out of the window along with one of the lobsters. * Mitsuki returns to the living room and tells Gonard to fight one of the lobsters which had ended up there. * Mikey sticks his head into the fish tank. * Guano and the lobster fall onto the building's entrance canopy and are bounced back up. * The lobster lands on Lily, who quickly disposes of it. * Guano lands on the roof and unsuccessfully attempts to "play it cool"; Lily returns to the living room. * Gonard attempts to eat the lobster, which pinches him and sends him running about in pain. * Lily pulls Mikey out of the fish tank; a lobster flies into his face and pinches him, causing him to run around in pain. * While attempting to avoid Mikey, Lily knocks the fish tank over. * Mitsuki turns off the lights and grabs the fish from the tank before it hits the floor and breaks. * Guano screams. * Mitsuki turns the lights back on. * Mikey runs to the bathroom, returning after he washes his hands. * Ozu returns to the room. Trivia * The title and premise of this episode reference the film Rashomon. Category:Episodes